A Gardevoir's Tale Chapter 1
by Joshimitsu
Summary: This is the first installment of a hopefully long series. It will get progressively more mature as the series goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Key to all the languages:

Narration

_'thinking' _

"human speach"

**"Pokèmon speach" **

?'s view

**"Mommy I'm scared"** I whimper from the cage next to hers. **"You'll be fine sweety, I promise"** as she said this her voice croaked as if she was about to cry and I knew she was just trying to reassure me. I smiled trying not to let on I knew.

We reach out and hold each other's hands, the only contact we've been able to have for some time. We listened to all the other Pokèmon crying and those who were not crying were slowly wasting away. The smell was so bad in this tiny room the men had put us in. Not to mention the cages making it that extra bit worse.

I had an idea. '_My mom is a psychic type, why doesn't she just use her powers?'_ **"Mom? If you're a psychic type why don't you use your powers to get us all out of here?"** She sighed. **"I would if I could sweety but the men have dark type Pokèmon keeping all the psychic type Pokèmon from using there powers."**

As she finished speaking the men who had put us in these cages walked in talking to someone on a mysterious device. "Yeah we got the ones you wanted. Yes the ones from Hoenn. But we want more now, they weren't easy to get, plus Maxie and Archie didn't make it any easier." After a while he put the device in his poket and turned to his partners. "We got the raise!" They all start cheering.

"Alright let's load 'em up." The men called out some fighting type Pokèmon and ordered them to pick up the cages some fire types were in and the cages mom and I were in. They walked us outside and the bright daylight, something I hadn't seen in what felt like forever; hurt my eyes, but warmed my skin. I looked over at my mother and she was concentrating really hard on something, looking at the biggest fire type. I realize that she must be communicating with it, so I keep quite. '_To think, even though there is dark Pokèmon trying to stop her from using her powers she is still fighting. But for what?'_

The fighting type Pokèmon drop the cages onto the back of a truck. Hard. I was rubbing my head when my mother spoke to me. **"You're going to be fine."** She promised me. "**What do you mean I'll be fine?"** Just as I finished speaking the truck started with a loud noise and started driving down the road. Fast a bumpy. The cages where rattling around, bumping into each other. Just as my eyes were getting used to the sun we go through a tunnel carved into a mountain. We were in there for a while.

**"Woah mom, look at all the Zubats! There's so many!"** She smiled and nodded without saying a word. There was a loud pop then the truck slowed to a stop. I heard a Pokèmon crying in pain. "Geo! Geo!" One of the men opened the door and stomped over to the injured Pokèmon. He pulled out a metal rod which he then extended and began to beat the poor rock Pokèmon. I couldn't watch.

**"When I say run, you run as fast as you can okay?"** My mother whispered to me, I didn't understand but I saw the fire Pokèmon do the same. I look back at my mother and she starts crying. At that moment I know what is going to happen. **"No mom, don't do this! I need you!"** The bigger fire Pokèmon let out a cry of rage and burned through its cage with flamethrower. It then ripped the doors of everyone else's cages. The men run over and send out all their Pokèmon, I feel weak again just from being near a dark type. Suddenly my mother tells me to run. I refuse at first but then she uses for psychic powers to throw me towards the exit of the cave. I land on my feet and look back at the fight which is now happening, and the yellow and orange Pokèmon sprinting towards me. **"Run!"** It yelled as it flew past me with incredible speed. I tried to run back to my mother but a stray shadow ball from one of the men's Pokèmon landed right next to me. I was sent flying backwards right into the fire Pokèmon. We crashed to the floor and I landed on a very sharp rock. The top of the rock had snapped off and buried itself in my thigh.

** "Argh!"** I screamed. **"Kirlia!"** My mother yelled running towards me. '_Wow that fire Pokèmon is amazing.'_ I saw it fending of eight Pokèmon at once while my mother ran over to me. **"Kirlia are you ok?"** My mother shouted as she ran over to me.

**"Get off me!"** The bigger fire Pokèmon shouted as it was pinned to the ground by some of the heavier Pokèmon. **"Daddy!"** The Pokèmon screamed and got out from under me. My mother turned and her eyes glowed blue. Multiple of the Pokèmon on top of the fire Pokèmon started to glow the same shade of blue. They started to levitate in the air, just enough for the Pokèmon to get out from underneath them. My mother collapsed. **"Mom! Are you ok?"** I hopped over to her and knelt down next to her.

**"Get out of here Kirlia, Combusken..."** She looked over at the Pokèmon I had landed on. **"Get her out of here. Kirlia. Know that I will always love you."** A tear came to her eye. **"I won't leave you!" **I yelled as I started crying. **"Go. Please."** My mother pleaded. The Pokèmon mother called Combusken grabbed my around the midsection, and with a nod to its father, it dragged me towards the exit of the cave. I struggled but it was two strong. **"Get off of me!"** I yell, but to no prevail.

Suddenly sunlight burns my eyes once more and I I feel something. A sort if feeling I used to with my best friend before me and my mother were kidnapped. Then a strong wave of tiredness swept over me. I turned around into the Pokèmon still carrying me. I gently fall asleep into its arms.

Joshua's view

"Raichuuuuuu!" Dad's Raichu woke me up with what it considered a light zap. "What the hell Raichu?! You could have just nudged me or something!" "Chu..." He relied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I growled at it as I rolled out of bed.

"Get up Josh" dad said from around the door. "No I just wanted to try and get back to sleep on the floor." I replied sarcastically. "You'll have to get used to that." Dad chuckled "Josh, you have to get ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "Raichu, could you get out so I can can change?" "Chu!" he replied happily and walked out.

I found the cloths I planned to wear. A black beenie, black jacket with a purple tee-shirt underneath. I chose a pair of my old, tore up jeans because they had holes in the knees. _'Air con'_. I had plain white socks and a pair of black, purple and green joggers. _'Man, I've been planing this for years!' _

I put my beenie on my head. Then swished my long blonde hair out of my eyes to the left and started to head for the door when my mother snuck in quietly. "Mom, why are you snea-" She clamped her hand on my mouth. "Shh!" She whispered extending the other hand with something in it. "I want to give you this, but don't tell your dad." "Mom, that's over 5000 Pokèdollars!" She clamped her hand over my mouth again. "Shush! I don't want your father to know."

She walked me down stairs and pointed out my bag, already packed. The one I didn't want to take. "Mom, this is a kid's bag!" The pikachu's head shaped bag fell over as if it understood. I ran back up to my room and grabbed the bag I wanted to take. The bag had one over the shoulder strap and had a picture of all the known Eeveelutions on it. When I went back down stairs Raichu was waiting at the bottom, with a piece of paper. "Thanks buddy" I said as I took it from him with one hand, scratching his head with the other.

I looked at it, the town map of the Vallea region mom had brought me when I was supposed to get my first Pokèmon. _'Stupid Beedrill'_ I hated all bug Pokèmon because of what happened to me. I scoff down my breakfast, say one last goodbye to everyone and left the house over to Professor Thyne's lab.

Dad chased me down and asked me to stop. "I have a few things to say to you. One, be careful at all times. Two, stay away from bug Pokèmon. Three, if you see men in Green uniforms run to the nearest safe place. I don't care if that's a Pokèmon center, or a Pokèmart, or even someone's house, just get to a safe place. Or you'll end up like me, with this." Dad points to the scar that ran down his eye. _'But it makes you look like a badass...' _

"I know dad, the basic rules of a Pokèmon journey, but I'm older now. I can handle myself better. Besides, mom's Blaziken taught my how to fight, remember? You were against it?" Dad sighed and nodded. He patted me on the back and sent me off.

I got to Professor Thyne's lab and no one was around. "Hello? Anyone? I'm here to start my Pokèmon journey." I saw a man it a lab coat riding on a giant oragnge and black dog Pokèmon. "Awesome Archanine bro!" I called out to him but he didn't even turn around.

'_Hold on, he had a lab coat. He must be an aid to the Prof!'_ I started running in the direction the lab aid and his epic mount were headed. After a while of running I see people and Pokèmon running back towards me. I got a weird feeling and suddenly was in a lot of pain. I collapsed not soon after.


	2. A Gardevoir's tale Chapter 2

Key to all the languages:

_'thinking'_

"human speach"

**"Pokèmon speach"**

Recap. Kirlia and a Combusken escaped from our unnamed organization. Joshua started his Pokèmon adventure at the age of 16 because of an accident so far unspoken of.

Kirlia's view

I awoke in a strange place. It was definitely man made. _'Where am I? Is this a Pokèmon center?'_ I asked myself. I was lying on a soft bed lined with cold, steel rails. I sat up and looked around to get a better look. I jumped over the rail, landing in a lot if pain. **"Argh!"** I screamed and fell onto the cold, hard ground.

A lady with long pink hair burst through the door followed by pink Pokèmon. "Are you ok dear?" She asked as she ran over to me, trying to help me back onto the bed.** "Go away!"** I yell using all the strength I could muster to pin her against the wall with my psychic powers. **"It is ok calm down miss." **The pink Pokèmon says. "We are not going to hurt you."

I slow my breathing and let the woman go.** "Hello, my name is Wigglytuff. What is your name miss?"** The pink Pokèmon asks me **"I... I'm Kirlia"** I reply nervously. **"May I ask why you did that to nurse Joy?** **She was just trying to help."** I look around sheepishly before answer. **"I just lost my mother escaping from a group of humans..." **My tone drops as I speak and I start crying. The woman Wigglytuff called nurse Joy walked over and hugged me, I hug her back and cry more. Wigglytuff explains to nurse Joy what happened, nurse joys hugged me tighter as Wigglytuff went on.

"Oh you poor dear. I can see why you're nervous around humans. Do you need anything?" Nurse Joy asks with genuine concern. **"N... No I'll be fine..." **shaking my head to help her understand. She nods and walks out of the room, Wigglytuff following her. I ask Wigglytuff to stop and ask her a question. **"I probably got dropped off here by a Combusken, where is it?" "Umm, she left after dropping you off. She didn't say what happened or why she had to leave."** I don't respond, feeling guilty for what happened.

"Nurse Joy! There's a young man here that has collapsed! We need your help!" I hear a man yell from outside my room. I get the feeling again. The one I got before when I was with the Combusken. I look at Wigglytuff and speak with a demanding tone. **"Take me to Nurse Joy"** Without even questioning, she picked me up and took me to the new patient. The feeling gets stronger the longer she carries me.

Joshua's view

I hear nothing. See nothing. There's just black. I decide to try and walk around but I can't move. I try and yell but my own words don't come out. Just battle commands. I hear a snap. Then I wake up in a Pokèmon center with people crowded around me.

I hear them taking, but it's all blury. I get a warm feeling all around my body. And signal for people to make a gap so I can see the door. I then see a Wigglytuff walk in. With a Kirlia on it's back. As soon as we make eye contact there is a sudden flush of a strange feeling that I can only describe as, _'I need to stay near this Pokèmon.'_

The Kirla points up to me and speaks to the Wigglytuff. "Kir lia lia kirl." And the Pokèmon puts her on my bed. Everybody is confused but me and by the looks of it the Pokèmon. Our eyes stay locked. Her red eyes with green flecks here and there staring back at my bright blue eyes.

Then before anyone can speak a man walks in looking around frantically followed by an Alakazam. He was also waving his hand in my general direction. He freezes and looks straight at me. "It's you." He says without emotion. He stares at me and the Pokèmon and him and his Alakazam's eyes start to glow. They strain all their muscles trying so hard to do. Something. A strange yet strong breeze blows around the room. The man and his Alakazam shout a short but incredibly loud "Ha!" And suddenly there is an extremely bright light and me and the Kirlia are lifted into the air.

There is another bright flash and we are transported into a blue tunnel with swirling white and black lines going all the way around it, one bright end and one dark. After a while of confused looks I decide to walk in the direction of the light.

The Kirlia starts hovering next to me. I see a bandage on her leg, it has a large blood stain. She looks at me and sees I am staring and blushes, quickly spinning around. I also blush and start walking a little quicker.

The strange man who had apparently brought us here appeared with a flash. "Sorry about the sudden change of scenery but we don't have much time. My name is Natthaniel. I am an Aura Warrior. I brought you two together because you are they keys to saving the world." The man's Alakazam's eyes glow for a second and I hear a wise sounding voice in my head.** "We are now linked telepathically. We can all understand each other now. But only if we use our minds."**

At first I don't understand but as I think about talking my thoughts echos a little. _'That's weird'_ I think to myself. _"That's how you sound when telepathically communicating." I jump in shock. "You can hear my thoughts!?" "Yes. We all can."_ I feel both worried and concerned.

"Enough screwing around! We must hurry!" Natthaniel starts running towards the brighter side of the long, blue tunnel. Me and Kirlia shrug and start following him. After what felt like forever I stop and yell to Natthaniel "I need answers! I'm not taking another step until you tell me what the hell is going on! **"Yeah, I've been hovering for hours, I need a rest."** I look at her in confusion, "You're not walking... How is hovering any harder?" The Kirlia sighs. **"With walking you just set your mind to one thing and move your legs little by little. With hovering you need to concentrate and use most of your psychic powers to stay level and steady."** She said defensively going into condescendingly. "Then why don't you walk if it's easier?" I ask feeling a little hurt about her tone.** "You were staring at my leg before weren't you? Anyone with half a brain could see that my leg is hurt."** She replies with a mean tone.

After a little while of walking I use the telapathy to ask "What happened in the Pokèmon center? We both had the feeling. I saw it in your eyes." Kirlia gets frustrated and I hear her in my head but with less echo then before. **"Listen, you know as well as I do that Pokèmon and Human relationships are looked down on! Don't worry about the other two I set up a link just between us..."** "I was talking about the feeling of importance and duty... What did you feel?" **"Ahh nothing! Absolutely nothing!"** She replies in panic, turning so red I though she was going to explode.

Kirlia's view

_'Why? Why did I say that? That is the worst thing I could have possibly said! Why did I say that? That isn't even the feeling I got! Arceus damn it!'_ I was so disappointed in myself, so angry at myself. Every time he tried to catch up I floated fowards a bit faster to stay ahead of him. I couldn't face him after what had just happened. I don't even know this human's name and I'm talking about this Tourous shit?

I can't believe all that's happened in the past few hours. I escaped from human captures, losyt my mother, made friends with a human and a Wigglytuff, found a human that is ment to be special and got transported to a weird place where my psychic powers feel stronger but I feel worse.

"Ok I can now send you to a reality where the both of you met a lot earlier then you did in this one, you will forget everything about this plane of reality except a few tidbits. You will have memories of that reality like they were your own. You will share key memories of the other that led you two to meet. Any questions?" Natthaniel questions. "Yeah, one." Joshua says calmly, "What the fuck is going on?" All will fall into place when it is ready." Natthaniel replies mysticaly. "Alakazam, if you will? Farewell my friends. My we meet in the next reality." Alakazam uses a crushingly huge psychic power and Joshua and I are blinded by an extremely bright light.


End file.
